A receiver is a crucial component in analog TV technology. As digital technology develops, cost for realizing an analog TV receiver via a digital manner is reduced day by day and becomes more widely applied in consumer equipment. However, during design of an all-in-one chip, certain functional circuits cannot be integrated to the all-in-one chip due to the limitations of some practical applications, e.g., large areas of the functional circuits. Therefore, some circuits of the analog TV receiver are still being realized by analog components, e.g., an analog tuner. However, since such types of analog components are not completely ideal, signal distortion occurs when the analog TV receiver receives an analog TV signal, e.g., a ringing effect or a ghost effect may occur.
Since signal distortion is high-frequency (HF) components of the signal being weakened or removed, an analog filter is applied in the prior art to directly compensate the weakened or removed HF components to minimize signal distortion. However, since such an approach generally directly compensates the HF components without systematically estimating an extent of the signal distortion before the compensation, adjusting effect of the signal distortion is not ideal and details of a frame image may also be damaged in the process. Thus, there is a need in the art for enhanced techniques for minimizing signal distortion during analog television signal reception.